


SuperCorp Lemons

by katielee002



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Marriage Proposal, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katielee002/pseuds/katielee002
Summary: A smut-fic with some tooth-rotting fluff and interaction between Lena and Kara.





	SuperCorp Lemons

SuperCorp Lemons: "the work"

* * *

 

“If you want it, you do the work, baby.” Lena husked in her ear, chuckling smugly at Kara’s sharp intake of breath.

 

She bit down on Kara’s earlobe, causing the woman to shudder, her breasts to heave.

 

“Shhh. Breathe, baby.” She soothed with a lick of her tongue, the ball bearing of her tongue piercing a cool contrast to the warm and slippery muscle.

 

Kara choked out a groan, arms trembling as she sharply inhaled and exhaled. Lena ran a hand up Kara’s arm, pressing soothingly into the flushed skin.

 

“Good girl.” She cooed, slowly trailing a hand downwards towards the specially-engineering strap-on built to withstand the… _ _pressure__  of a Kryptonian, she noted with a self-pleased smirk. It had taken several iterations to get it precisely so that the reciprocal pressure relayed to Lena was within safe limits…still adjustable on a whim though; there was nothing Lena liked more if not a __challenge.__

__

“Now, lower your hips.” She whispered breathily, hand steadying the shaft of the toy.

 

The bed creaked as Kara struggled to obey, muscles taut as she angled her hips downwards, the tip of the toy barely brushing her outer lips.

 

Kara squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip with a barely-restrained moan.

 

“Go on, keep going.” Lena gently encouraged, running her hands over Kara’s hips and toned butt.

 

Kara let out another choked noise as she suddenly took the full length of the strap-on, the enlargement of Lena’s end stealing the breath from the CEO’s lungs.

 

Kara stilled for a moment, allowing their bodies to adjust. She buried her face in Lena’s shoulder, whispering something inaudible into the flushed skin.

 

Lena brought her arms around Kara’s back, blunt manicured nails pressing purposely into the impenetrable skin. She brought her legs around Kara’s waist, pinning the woman’s hips in place.

 

Lena’s rapidly-thumping heart skyrocketed as Kara peppered her neck with sharp nips, settling on the sensitive spot behind her jaw.

 

“I’m okay, baby. Start moving.” She whispered as best she could against the superhero’s luscious blonde curls, threading her fingers through them and scratching on Kara’s scalp.

 

Kara, ever so cautious, slowly pressed her hips into Lena’s, causing them both to gasp. Kara started a pace of a few slow thrusts; Lena gasped, fighting to not give into the urge to thrust her hips upwards. She could tell, however, that the Kryptonian was still holding back.

 

And that just wouldn’t do, now would it?

 

“Kara…” She whispered tenderly, a hand trailing down the strong back. Her hand snuck down to Kara’s butt, giving the soft flesh a purposeful pinch.

 

Kara bared her neck, arching her back as she reflexively pushed her hips downwards.

 

Lena bit down possessively, hands trailing back up to hold Kara’s neck. The clench she felt made her smirk and gasp.

 

“You’re not trying very hard, are you?”

 

Kara stammered incomprehensibly, thighs trembling as her excitement dripped trails downwards.

 

“If you’re not interested, I just might have to stop.” She husked, a warning in her voice.

 

Kara cried as Lena made to withdraw. She dropped onto the brunette’s chest, chasing her connection to Lena.

 

“No, no, no, I’m sorry.” She sobbed into Lena’s chest.

 

“It’s just…I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

At this, Lena pulled Kara’s face up, bumping their foreheads together. She rubbed the pads of her thumbs on Kara’s cheeks, wiping away a few stray tears.

 

“Baby, we’ve been over this. There is no way you would __ever__  hurt me, okay?”

 

Kara took a few deep breaths, trying to steady herself.

“I-I know, but what if-”

 

“Hey. Look at me.” Lena commanded in her no-nonsense voice, causing Kara’s eyes to snap to her. Lena softened her gaze, a reassuring smile on her face.

 

“But nothing; okay, baby?”

 

Her expression turned playful.

 

“ _Please_ don’t tell me we spent _all_  those L Corp resources making a sex toy that my __wife__  doesn’t want to use. _Shit._ ”

 

Lena’s eyes widened, and she bit her lip.

 

She hadn’t meant to say the wife part. At least, not yet. I mean, sure, she’d been planning on proposing for a while, had gotten permission from Eliza, Alex, and J’onn, which had been a tedious task in itself without Kara finding out. And…perhaps she’d already drawn up plans for a Supergirl-proof engagement band that she’d gone to great lengths to acquire and incorporate a small piece of Kara’s landing pod…

 

A tear fell onto her cheek, startling Lena from her panicked thoughts. Kara was crying into her chest.

 

“ _Fuck _.__ Kara, baby. Did I say something wrong? I’m so sorry; please don’t cry.” Lena rapidly apologized as she tried to clear the tears running down Kara’s cheeks.

 

Kara choked out a laugh, shaking her head as best she could. “No, no. You didn’t say anything wrong.”

She sniffled, wiping some of the mess on her forearm. She sat up, and Lena with her, the toy temporarily forgotten as Lena rubbed the sides of Kara’s arms in a comforting manner.

 

“They’re happy tears, Lena.”

 

Lena looked skeptical as she continued to search Kara’s expression.

 

“...Are you sure?”

 

Kara looked at Lena’s dead-serious expression before bursting out in laughter that made a few tears fall loose.

 

“Yes.” She laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

 

Lena loosened slightly but now appeared a bit anxious, not knowing how exactly to proceed.

 

“And Yes.” Kara repeated, cupping Lena’s face for a kiss that left the CEO dazed.

 

“...yes?” Lena echoed, looking at Kara with a lost expression on her face.

 

“Yes, I will marry you. Lena Kieran Luthor.” Kara enunciated with kisses while she guided them slowly back onto the mattress.

 

Kara, grinning as she remembered the toy currently connecting their bodies, purposefully squeezed her thighs, making Lena gasp sharply.

 

She gave Lena’s ear a nip as she thrust her hips down forcefully.

 

“ And, since my __beloved wife__ was so considerate as to build such a _thoughtful_ device…I must… _thoroughly_ put it to good use, right?” Kara’s voice lowered, bordering on predatory as Lena shuddered at the implication.

 

“...Y-Yes.” Lena breathily whispered, baring her neck to the Kryptonian.

 

Lena almost fainted as she registered the sound of Kara flicking off the safety limiter on the toy, the toy pulsing larger inside of her.

 

“I’m going to _fuck_  you until you pass out.” She murmured fervently against Lena’s neck, and Lena felt a surge of arousal shoot down her core. Lena groaned, feeling herself come a little just from the switch.

 

It was going to be a long night.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
